the objective of this study is to assess the impact of changing antihypertensive therapy from a dihydropyridine calcium channel blocker having an intrinsically short half-life but using a controlled-release delivery system to provide relatively constant blood levels to another dihydropyridine calcium channel blocker which provides relatively constant blood levels by means of an intrinsically long half-life.